Forever man
by Melina-Linn
Summary: Wat doe je als je een obsessieve vampier achter je aan hebt? Lees dit verhaal en ontdek door middel van dit verhaal wat je wel en wat je niet moet doen
1. Teaser

Je weet niet van tevoren wat de mooiste dag van je leven zal zijn. De dagen waarvan je denkt dat ze mooi zullen zijn worden nooit zo mooi als je je had voorgesteld. Het zijn de gewone dagen, de dagen die heel normaal beginnen. Dat zijn de dagen die uiteindelijk het mooist worden. De dag dat je de ware ontmoet. De dag dat je beseft dat je niet genoeg tijd hebt omdat je eeuwig wilt leven. Dat zijn de mooiste, perfecte dagen. Perfect.

**Dit is mijn derde verhaal op FanFic. Ik ben er nog niet heel erg ver mee, maar ben best tevreden over wat ik heb tot nu toe. :) You will see…**


	2. Kennismaking

'Zet die vreselijke herrie uit, Linn!' riep m'n moeder boven het geluid van mijn wekker uit. 'Ik weet dat je naar school moet, maar moet je mij daarvoor ook uit mijn slaap halen op dit belachelijke tijdstip?'

Ze smeet de deur weer dicht nadat ik tergend langzaam mijn hand naar de wekker had gebracht om 'm uit te doen. Maryanne - zo heet mijn moeder – had een goed (erg goed) lopend restaurant en een café. Daardoor kwam ze 's avonds laat thuis, in het weekend kwam ze vaak pas rond 2 á 3 uur thuis. Ik werkte één keer in de week in het restaurant, in de vakanties meer. Ze wilde me liever niet in het café hebben, maar soms had ze niemand anders en hielp ik haar.

Ik duwde me zuchtend op m'n ellebogen omhoog totdat ik overeind zat. Ik wierp een blik op m'n wekker en zag dat ik toch nog moest opschieten wilde ik nog meerijden met Tony. Tony was mijn buurjongen die bij mij op school zat en waar ik af en toe – wanneer we om dezelfde tijd moesten beginnen – mee meereed.

De badkamer was gelukkig niet bezet en ik sprong onder de douche. M'n haar had ik omhoog opgebonden in een knot zodat dat niet nat zou worden. Toen ik klaar was en me afgedroogd had keek ik even naar buiten door het raam. De lucht zag er aardig grijs uit en ik besloot maar waterproof mascara op te doen. Snel rende ik naar m'n kamer en denderde de trap af toen ik me had aangekleed. Ik had een leuk driekwart donkerblauw jurkje aan met driekwarts mouwen met een zwarte legging en zwarte hoge laarzen. M'n brood was al gesmeerd toen ik de keuken in kwam.

'Ik wist dat ik toch geen rust meer zou vinden zolang jij de deur nog niet uit bent, dus ik probeer je weg te werken.' Zei m'n moeder grijnzend toen ze m'n brood voor de lunch naar me toeschoof.

'Thanks mam!' Ik gooide snel m'n brood ik m'n tas, pakte een appel en vulde snel m'n flesje met water. Ik gaf m'n moeder een vluchtige kus op haar haar toen ik Tony hoorde toeteren.

'Doei schat. Veel plezier. Zie ik je vanavond nog?'

Ik liep rustig naar de deur. 'Dwenket!' zei ik over m'n schouder met m'n appel tussen m'n tanden terwijl ik ondertussen m'n rits van m'n jas dicht probeerde te krijgen. 'Herkse mam!'

**Nou wat denken jullie van Linn? Lief meisje is het he? ****Read more and find out….**

**Het is nog niet veel, maar ik hoor graag wat jullie er van vinden**


	3. Introducing Damian

'Rot op!' schreeuwde ik. Ik wist hoe ik er nu uit moest zien. Kwaad, vervaarlijk en furieus. Als ik er zou uit zag liepen de meeste mensen met een boog om ons heen, maar hij gaf geen krimp. Met een grijns keek hij me aan, maar dat maakte me nog kwader en ik wou die grijns van zijn engelachtige gezicht slaan.

'Je wilt me niet weg hebben.' Zei hij zelfvoldaan.

'O jawel.' Gromde ik. 'Heel erg graag zelfs, mocht je het nog niet door hebben.'

'Je doet alsof je me weg wilt hebben, maar je weet zelf ook wel dat dat niet waar is.'

'Argh!' ik draaide me om en liep stampvoetend weg. Die jongen zorgde er nog eens voor dat ik een hartaanval kreeg. Ik was nog geen twee stappen van hem verwijderd toen ik een koude en harde hand op mijn arm voelde die mij ruw terug trok.

Zijn gezicht was maar een paar centimeter van mijn gezicht verwijderd toen ik wankelend voor hem stond.

'Niemand loop bij mij vandaan.' Hij zei het heel rustig, maar de blik in zijn ogen maakte mij bang. Ik slikte en haalde diep adem.

'Er zijn overal uitzonderingen op.'

Weer draaide ik om en beende weg. Ik hief mijn hoofd omhoog, hij hoefde niet te weten hoe hij me had laten schrikken. Bij de ingang van de school wierp ik nog een voorzichtige blik over mijn schouder. Damian keek nog steeds naar mij en zijn blik zorgde ervoor dat de rillingen over mijn lichaam liepen. Ik wierp hem nog een kwade blik toe, maar dat zorgde er alleen voor dat er een geamuseerde glimlach om zijn lippen kwam.

Ik gooide verwaand mijn haar naar achter toen ik doorliep en zette mijn meest zelfverzekerde glimlach op mijn gezicht. De reputatie die ik op school had zou ik koste wat kost hoog houden. Geen man zou angst op mijn gezicht zien. Iedereen zag mij ook als een zelfbewust en zelfverzekerd iemand, niemand zou vermoedden dat ook ik mijn twijfels en angsten had.

Aan het eind van de gang zag ik een grote rode bos krullen heen en weer dansen. Yaella. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om Damian uit mijn hoofd te bannen en liep met grote passen op het enthousiaste meisje voor me.

Toen ze me aan zag komen huppelde ze naar me toe. Met een grote glimlach kwam ze voor me tot stilstand, maar ze zei niks.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw omhoog, dit was ik niet van de praatgrage Yaella gewend.

'Vertel?'

'Nolé stond gister onverwacht voor mijn deur.' Zei ze springend van enthousiasme.

Ik grinnikte, dit was ik wel van haar gewend. Maar toen Yaella verder ging met haar verhaal, hoe lief, knap, zorgzaam, verlegen Nolé was geweest, kreunde ik van binnen. Hoezeer ik ook van haar hield, van al die romantische verhalen over liefde gingen mijn haren in m'n nek overeind staan. Niet dat ik een mannen hater was, maar ik was nog nooit een jongen tegen gekomen waar ik zulke gevoelens voor had.

Dit was grotendeels de schuld van mijn vader. Hij had mij geleerd dat mannen niet te vertrouwen zijn. Onbewust, maar toch. Hij sloeg en bedroog mijn moeder al zolang dat ik me kon herinneren. Elke keer wanneer hij te laat thuis kwam zag ik het verdriet en de pijn in mijn moeders ogen en met elke keer haatte ik hem steeds een beetje meer.

Mijn vader was een knappe, gespierde man, maar ondanks dat snapte ik niet waarom ze bij hem bleef. In de loop der jaren was ik het haar ook kwalijk gaan nemen. Als zij al vroeg met ons – mijn broers Aiden en Dean en ik – weg was gegaan, had ze kunnen voorkomen dat ook wij geestelijk mishandeld werden. Dus het andere deel gaf ik de schuld aan mijn moeder. Geen van ons had een onbezorgde jeugd gehad en dat zag je als je goed keek, we waren alle drie een stuk volwassener voor onze leeftijd.

Ik had helemaal niet door dat we gestopt waren met lopen en ik knipperde verwoed met mijn ogen toen Yaella met haar vingers dicht voor mijn gezicht stond te knippen.

'Heb je wel gehoord wat ik je vertelde? Waar was je eigenlijk met je gedachten?' ze klonk verontwaardigd.

'Nolé kwam je gister ophalen en hij was lief enzo.'

Ze zuchtte dramatisch. 'Dat is maar een inimini gedeelte!'

Ze haalde diep adem en het zag er naar uit dat ze haar verhaal weer ging afsteken, maar voor dat ze iets uit kon brengen ging de bel.

'Sorry, Jel. Het ziet er naar uit dat je nog even moet wachten met je romantische verhaal!'

Ik greep haar bij haar arm en we rende al lachend naar Biologie.


	4. Op grote hoogte

Ik liep alleen naar de kantine. Yaella, Sam en Demi hadden zo zitten praten en lachen dat ze even moesten nablijven. Waarschijnlijk kregen ze alleen een preek van mevrouw Florek, over hoe ze beter moesten opletten omdat ze anders het jaar niet zouden halen. Bij iedereen hield ze dezelfde preek, zij zou toch echt iets aan variatie moeten doen.

Ik had ze gezegd dat ik alvast een tafel zou vrijhouden. Met een blad vol met eten, ook voor de meiden, doorkruiste ik de kantine totdat ik voor een tafel vol giechelende meisjes stond.

'Oké lady's.' glimlachte ik liefjes. 'Dit is mijn tafel en jullie weten dat.'

De meisjes hielden op met lachen en schoven ongemakkelijk heen en weer, maar geen van alle durfden mij recht aan te kijken.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op. 'Waarom zitten jullie hier nog? Of hebben jullie nog wat belangrijks te zeggen?'

Twee meisjes glipten zachtjes weg, maar de andere vijf schoven nu nog ongemakkelijker op hun stoelen. Nog durfden ze me niet aan te kijken en ik werd een beetje pissig.

'Ik ben heel vriendelijk geweest ook al zaten jullie aan mijn tafel, maar als jullie nu niet snel weggaan dan zullen jullie wat gaan beleven.' siste ik.

Eindelijk gaven ze het op en met veel kabaal schoven ze de stoelen naar achter. Met een zucht smeet ik het dienblad op de tafel en ik liet me met een zucht op een stoel vallen, mijn voeten op een andere stoel. Ik pakte een appel van het dienblad en begon er langzaam van te eten.

We moesten echt iets aan die eerstejaars doen. Ze werden met de dag brutaler. Normaal had ik er niet echt last van, maar van mijn tafel moest iedereen afblijven. Vanaf de eerste dag hier op school had ik me deze tafel al toe geëigend.

'Mag ik hier zitten?' vroeg een duistere melodieuze stem. De eigenaar van de stem wachtte niet op antwoord, maar ging direct tegenover me zitten.

'Nee.'

'Wat _nee_?'

'Met nee bedoel ik: Nee je mag daar niet zitten.' snauwde ik Damian toe. 'Deze tafel is alleen voor mijn vriendinnen. Bovendien bederf je mijn uitzicht en mijn eetlust.'

'Als je vriendinnen komen zal ik weg gaan, maar tot dan zal je het toch met mij moeten doen.' glimlachte hij. 'En ik geloof niet echt dat ik jouw uitzicht bederf. Ik weet dat je me knap vind.'

De manier waarop hij het zei klonk niet arrogant, maar meer alsof hij mij een feit vertelde. Mijn mond viel open van verbijstering en afschuw. Damian was inderdaad erg knap. Iemand die het tegendeel zou beweren zou of blind zijn of niet goed wijs. Damian was lang en gespierd, niet als een bodybuilder maar meer natuurlijk gespierd. Zijn haar was donkerbruin, bijna zwart en was nonchalant gestijld. Zijn gelaatstrekken waren als van een engel, zijn jukbeenderen staken perfect uit zijn uit zijn gezicht, zijn neus was kaarsrecht en hij had volle lippen. Zijn donkere ogen leken altijd te gloeien en wanneer hij me aanstaarde alsof hij diep in me keek, liepen de rillingen over mijn rug of ik het nu wilde of niet. Hij bewoog zich statig, maar sierlijk. Ongewoon voor zijn omvang. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken: Ja hij was knap, meer dan knap. Maar er zou heel wat moeten gebeuren voordat ik dat aan iemand zou toegeven. Dus ik trok een vies gezicht.

'Geef me asjeblieft een teiltje! Ik denk dat ik ziek word van zoveel arrogantie om me heen.'

Damian lachte hartelijk en zijn witte tanden fonkelden in de zon.

'Jij noemt mij arrogant? Jij bent hier degene die doet alsof de school van haar is!'

'Niet de school, alleen deze tafel. Dus hoepel op van mijn tafel!' antwoordde ik hem ijzig.

Hij grinnikte. 'Je bent leuk als je boos bent.'

Hij was even stil en leek ergens naar te luisteren. Plots kreeg hij grote haast. 'Je vriendinnen zullen er zo zijn.'

Met een snelle beweging sprong hij van zijn stoel en liep langs me heen naar de uitgang. Zijn hand raakte lichtjes mijn arm en rilde onder zijn aanraking. Ik keek hem verbijsterd na. Waar had dat allemaal op geslagen?

'Hey Leen!'

Ik draaide me om met een grote grijns op mijn gezicht.

'Bo!'

Ik sprong uit de stoel om hem te omhelzen. Bo was een goede vriend van mij geworden sinds hij me een paar maanden geleden had gered toen Damian me lastig viel. Hij was die dag net nieuw op school en hij had me gevraagd waar de administratie was. Opgelucht had ik hem aangeboden de weg te wijzen. Toen we er heen liepen had hij me toevertrouwd dat hij de weg wel wist, maar dat ik eruit had gezien alsof ik wel een vluchtweg kon gebruiken. Ik was hem zo dankbaar geweest, maar vanaf dat moment leek het erop dat Damian zijn bloed wel kon drinken. En Bo zag erop zijn beurt uit alsof hij Damian het liefst zou verscheuren.

'Mag ik wel aan je tafel zitten?'

Ik grinnikte. 'Natuurlijk!'

We praatten over zijn auto. Hij had een Ford Mustang uit 1970 gekregen van zijn ouders. De enige kink in de kabel was, dat de motor het niet deed. Gelukkig was Bo erg handig en hij was niet alleen bezig de motor te maken, hij knapte de buitenkant ook direct op.

Het viel me op dat Bo afwezig was. Normaal wanneer Bo over zijn auto begon, glommen zijn ogen.

'Is er wat, Bo?'

'Niets, hoezo?'

Zijn gezicht stond onschuldig, maar ik trapte er niet in. Zijn ogen keken overal heen, maar hij vertikte het om mij aan te kijken. Ik haalde onwillekeurig mijn schouders op. Wanneer hij het kwijt wou zou hij naar me toe komen. Dat was altijd zo, dus ik voelde me niet gedwongen hem zijn geheim te ontfutselen. Hoewel me het zeker weten was gelukt. Dat scheen mijn gave te zijn, niet alleen bij hem, maar bij iedereen. Nou ja niet iedereen. Ik wist zeker dat Damian een geheim had, een duister geheim zelfs. Ik wist niet waarom het me niet lukte, waarschijnlijk had het te maken met het feit dat ik nooit vrijwillig in zijn buurt was.


	5. Frustratie, twijfel en angst?

'Hey Bo, hey Linn.' Dani liet zich op een stoel zakken en zakte loom onderuit.

Bo die blij was dat er afleiding was, draaide zich naar haar. 'En welke preek heb je dit keer gekregen?'

Ze gaapte voordat ze hem antwoord gaf. 'Ze was erg overtuigend toen ze ons voor de honderdentwaalfde keer vertelde hoe belangrijk het is om op te letten in de lessen. Als we niet snel een draai van honderdtachtig graden zouden maken, zouden we later achter de kassa terecht komen. Toen ze dat gezegd had besefte ze plotseling dat de moeder van Brooke achter de kassa zit bij de supermarkt en de rest van de tijd heeft ze zich daaruit proberen te praten.' Ze glimlachte minzaam. 'Het was gewoon zielig om haar te zien.'

Ik kon het zo voor me en ik grinnikte. Brooke kennende had de opmerking van mevrouw Florek haar niks gedaan, maar had ze het leuk gevonden mevrouw Florek zo te zien zweten.

'Waar is Yaella.'

Dani antwoordde niet maar knikte met haar hoofd naar een tafel iets verderop. Toen ik haar blik volgde zag ik hoe Yaella naast Nolé zat en hem met een verliefde blik aanstaarde. Nolé keek haar met een nog verliefdere blik aan. Ik wende mijn hoofd af en staarde naar buiten.

Ik wou geen verliefde mensen zien, dus het beste was om naar buiten te staren. Het was slecht weer dus er zouden geen verliefde koppeltjes buiten op de bankjes zitten. Bo en Dani waren in een verhitte discussie over de machtspositie van de man verwikkeld, mijn aandacht was al snel vervlogen. Dani was een echte aanhanger van het feminisme en elke opmerking over de vrouw pakte ze aan om haar gelijk te krijgen en andere mensen – vooral mannen - te overtuigen van haar standpunt. Elke keer trapte Bo er weer in en elke keer hadden ze dezelfde discussie.

Mijn blik gleed weer door de kantine, niet speciaal op zoek naar iemand maar wel op zoek naar afleiding. Dani en Bo brachten me niet genoeg afleiding. Mijn horloge gaf aan dat we nog zeven minuten hadden voordat de bel voor de volgende les ging. Zuchtend keek ik weer naar buiten.

Hij was snel, eerst stond hij er nog niet en toen ik met mijn ogen knipperde stond hij er plotseling. Ik had hem nergens vandaan zien komen en ik keek hem ongelovig aan, maar toen ik weer knipperde was hij verdwenen.

Met een ruk schoof ik mijn stoel naar achter.

'Ik ben even weg!'

Ze hoorden me niet eens, zo druk waren ze met hun discussie. Op een hoge snelheid rende ik door de gang naar buiten. Ik negeerde meneer Rondon die me tot stoppen probeerde te manen en gooide de deur open. Toen ik op de plek stond waar Damian net nog had gestaan, keek ik zoekend om me heen. Hij was niet naar binnen gekomen dus dat betekende dat als hij hier niet was, hij het bos in zou zijn gelopen.

Plots zag ik hem. Hij stond aan de rand van het bos met zijn rug naar me toe.

'Wat wil je nou van me?' gilde ik, maar hij reageerde niet en liep rustig het bos in.

Twijfelend keek ik om me heen, maar er was verder niemand te zien. Zou ik hem achterna gaan? Ik werd nerveus, achterdochtig en bang van zijn plotselinge verschijningen, zijn koude huid, zijn perfecte verkomen en van zijn duivelse karakter. Niemand wist waar ik zou zijn, het was dus niet het meest verstandige wat ik kon, hem achterna lopen. Het voelde als een val. Hij had me heus wel horen roepen, maar om de een of andere reden had hij er voor gekozen om me niet te antwoorden.

Ik wilde een antwoord, elke keer wanneer ik hem zag bonsde mijn hart in mijn keel. De hitte steeg omhoog en liet mijn hoofd kloppen alsof er iemand met een hamer op mijn hoofd sloeg.

Ik deed vertwijfeld een paar passen naar voren toen plotseling de bel ging. De bel stelde me een ultimatum, of ik ging terug en zou de les volgen of ik zou Damian achterna gaan en proberen te ontdekken wat nou zijn probleem was. Als ik eerlijk tegen mezelf zou zijn geweest had ik ontdekt dat de eerste optie een stuk minder eng leek dan de eerste.

Als ik aan Damian dacht voelde ik twee sterke gevoelens door me heen gaan. Angst en nieuwsgierigheid. Onbeschrijfelijke angst, maar mijn nieuwsgierigheid naar zijn geheim overheerste.

Ik had mijn keus gemaakt en ik liep met grote stappen richting het bos. Al snel ging mijn lopen over in rennen. Wat als ik nou te lang had getwijfeld en Damian niet meer vindbaar was? Maar op hetzelfde moment herinnerde ik me weer dat dit een val moest zijn en plots wist ik waar ik hem kon vinden. Ik veranderde mijn koers naar het noordwesten. Er was daar een kleine open plek en een persoon als Damian zou daar zijn slag slaan. Niet ergens tussen de dicht op elkaar staande bomen, maar op een open plek waar het slachtoffer – ik dus - meer kans zou hebben en hij meer uitdaging. Met elke pas dichter bij de plek ging mijn hart harder slaan. Natuurlijk zou er niks ernstigs gebeuren. Ook al voelde ik instinctief een grote angst en afkeer voor Damian, hij kon onmogelijk een moordenaar of een verkrachter zijn.

Toch?

* * *

><p><strong>Ik hoor graag van jullie wat jullie ervan vinden! So click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter!<strong>


	6. Griekse god

Het leek alsof ik al uren door het bos liep, maar het kon niet meer dan vijftien minuten geweest zijn. Ik was kletsnat door de regen en begon bijna te twijfelen of ik wel de goede kant op liep. Toen zag ik plotseling dat het vijftig meter verderop lichter werd onder de bomen voor ons. Vlak voor de laatste rij bomen bleef ik staan. Ik kon nu nog terug en ik dacht even na. Toen ik voldoende moed had verzameld, haalde ik diep adem en zette een paar grote stappen naar voren zodat ik nu op de open plek stond.

Daar stond hij als een machtige, roerloze, griekse god. Ook hij was doorweekt door de regen, maar nog steeds zag hij er uit alsof hij net een fotoshoot voor Calvin Klein had gedaan. Ik wist zeker dat ik er niet zo uit zou zien op dit moment.

Zijn volle lippen krulden zich om in een glimlach en voor de eerste keer leek er een iets zachtere kant van hem naar boven te komen.

'Linn.'

Op de manier hoe hij mijn naam zei wist ik dat ik gelijk had gehad. Dit was een val, hij wist dat ik achter hem aan kwam.

'Damian.' Knikte ik.

We bleven naar elkaar staren. Ik weet niet waarom hij het deed, maar ik staarde naar hem omdat ik hem niet uit het oog wou verliezen. De angst die het had verloren van mijn nieuwsgierigheid kwam nu met golven naar boven.

'Je bent me gevolgd.' Het klonk als een constatering, niet als een vraag dus ik gaf geen antwoord.

'Waarom?'

Ik groef in mijn geheugen naar een antwoord. Waarom bracht Damian mijn gedachten altijd zo op hol? Elke keer wanneer hij in de buurt was kon ik niet meer helder denken. Plots herinnerde ik de vraag die ik hem had na geschreeuwd bij de school.

'Wat wil je van me?'

'Wat ik van jou wil?' hij kwam in beweging en slenterde op een rustig tempo naar mij toen. Ik baalde dat ik mijn tas niet mee had genomen. Er had een bus deodorant in gezeten die mij een stuk veiliger had laten voelen als ik 'm in mijn hand had gehad. Ik had die in z'n mooie ogen kunnen leegspuiten als verdediging.

'Wat ik van jou wil…' herhaalde hij nadenkend. Hij was nu nog maar twee meter bij mij vandaan en plots glimlachte hij.

'Eerlijk gezegd wist ik het eerst ook niet. Je bent zo verschillend dan iedereen die ik tot nu toe ben tegen gekomen.'

'Dus?'

'Ik wist eerst niet wat dat betekende en, geloof me, voor mijn doen heb ik er lang over nagedacht.' mijmerde hij.

Ik voelde me nog ongemakkelijker worden toen hij nog een pas naar voren deed en ik begon ongemakkelijk mijn gewicht van mijn ene voet naar de andere te verplaatsen.

'En je hebt ontdekt….?' Ik probeerde mijn stem bits te laten klinken, maar ik kon er niks aan doen dat mijn stem een klein beetje omhoog schoot.

Zijn donkere ogen keken me nieuwsgierig aan. 'Ben je bang?'

Ik vertrouwde mijn stem niet meer en als antwoord kneep ik mijn ogen toe.

'Weet je hoe moeilijk het voor me is om bij jou in de buurt te zijn?' grinnikte hij. 'Ik heb mijn hele levenswijze moeten omgooien voor jou.'

'Daar heb ik nooit om gevraagd!' ketste ik.

'Dat weet ik, maar ik had je afgeschrikt als ik dat niet had gedaan.' Hij glimlachte duivels. Niet om mij bang te maken, maar om iets waar hij nu aan dacht. Het leek nogal geestig te zijn.

'Je weet ook niet hoe moeilijk het is om bij jou te staan zonder…..' hij maakte zijn zin niet af, maar ik voelde de dreiging in de ongesproken woorden. 'Ik sta er van versteld dat ik mezelf zo makkelijk in de hand kan houden, maar het was misschien toch verstandiger geweest om eerst te drinken voordat we hier zouden afspreken.'

Dit verbaasde me. Damian leek me geen drinker en al helemaal niet iemand die overdag moed in dronk.


	7. De waarheid is hard

'Je ruikt heerlijk! Weet je dat?' hij deed nog een stap vooruit, zijn gezicht was maar een paar centimeter van de mijne verwijderd en ik deed onwillekeurig een stap achteruit.

'Je hebt me nog geen antwoord gegeven. Wat wil je van me?'

Ik schrok van zijn koude hand toen hij plotseling zijn hand op mijn wang legde. Hij had zo snel zijn arm opgeheven dat ik het niet had kunnen volgen met mijn ogen. Zijn ogen keken mij onderzoekend aan, maar door de hongerige blik in zijn ogen durfde ik hem niet aan te kijken dus ik sloeg mijn ogen neer.

'Weet je zeker dat je dat wilt weten, Linn?'

Ik overlegde kort in mezelf, maar besloot toen dat ik het toch echt wilde weten. Ik voelde me nog steeds erg ongemakkelijk met hem zo dicht bij me en zijn hand op mijn gezicht. De aandrang om te vluchten was bijna niet te bedwingen, maar ik was al zo ver gekomen. Het zou zonde zijn als ik nu weg ging zonder het te weten. Ik knikte.

'Ja, je wilt het echt weten.' verzuchte hij. Nu legde hij zijn andere hand ook op mijn wang en trok mij tegen zich aan. Ik huiverde onder zijn aanraking en moest vechten tegen mijn reflex om hem weg te duwen.

'Jij hoort bij mij zoals sterren bij de nacht horen.'

Ik hoopte dat de verbazing niet zo sterk op mijn gezicht te lezen was als dat ik het voelde. Ging hij me nou opeens de liefde verklaren?

Natuurlijk merkte hij mijn verbijstering en hij grinnikte vrolijk. Ik had hem in de drie maanden nog nooit zo vaak zien lachen als dat hij nu in de afgelopen tien minuten had gedaan.

Hij legde nu zijn andere hand op mijn onderrug en trok me tegen zich aan, daarmee zorgde hij ervoor dat de paar veilige centimeters die tussen ons hadden gezeten nu overbrugd waren. Ik snoof van schrik en ook die reactie zorgde dat zijn glimlach nog groter werd.

'Hoe kom je daar bij?' ik snauwde van schrik en verontwaardiging.

Hij fronste kort. 'Hoe komt het dat je het zelf nog niet door hebt….?' Maar al snel glimlachte hij weer. 'Je bent gewoon niet zo snel als dat ik ben. Het komt wel.'

Ik hoorde de dubbele betekenis in zijn laatste zin, maar ik begreep het niet.

'Wat bedoel je met: Dat komt nog wel?'

'Ik kan het je nu vertellen, maar je kunt er ook op wachten.'

'Vertel me nu maar.' Zijn handen op mijn lichaam voelden als een loden last. Damian was duister en instinctief wist ik dat hij slecht was, daardoor wilde ik het liefst zijn koude, maar perfecte, handen van me af slaan. Het was zeker dat als ik dat deed ik zijn woede op mijn hals haalde. Ik was bang voor een kwade Damian en als ik hem zijn verhaal liet doen, liet hij me misschien wel gaan.

'Wat ik je nu ga vertellen klinkt onwaarschijnlijk, maar ik zweer het op jouw dood dat het waar is.'

Ik beefde nu van angst. Waarom zweerde hij op mijn dood?

'Ik ben oud, erg oud. Ik ben geboren in 1897.' hij keek me onderzoekend aan en ik sloot snel mijn ogen zodat hij mijn vertwijfeling niet zou zien. Het was natuurlijk te belachelijk voor woorden dat ik hem zou geloven. Hoe kon iemand zo lang leven, maar aan de andere kant geloofde ik hem. Ik had Damian nooit betrapt op een leugen en nu ik er op lette hoorde ik nu ook de oudheid die doorklonk in zijn stem.

Hij grinnikte. 'Dit is nog het makkelijkste gedeelte. Geloof me.'

Ik kneep mijn ogen nog stijver op elkaar. Dit geloofde ik zeker.

'Ik ben zo oud geworden doordat ik in 1917 gebeten ben door een vampier.'

Mijn ogen vlogen open en ik maakte een sprongentje van schrik doordat ik niet had verwacht dat zijn gezicht zo dichtbij zou zijn.

Hij ging onverstoord door met zijn verhaal. 'Ik zal je later vertellen hoe het precies gebeurd is. Dat is een te lang verhaal en we hebben nog genoeg tijd.

Ik heb jaren rondgezworven. Ik heb een echt nomadenbestaan geleefd. Het beviel me erg goed, maar naar vijftig jaar begon er iets te knagen. Ik miste iemand om mijn bestaan mee te leiden.'

Ik snakte naar adem omdat ik wel kon raden waar hij nu heen ging.

'Dus ik ben gaan zoeken. Ik heb bijna de hele wereld over gereisd totdat ik ongeveer zeven maanden hier aankwam.'

'Zeven maanden? Maar je gaat nog maar vier maanden naar school.' Ik voelde dat ik iets moest zeggen. Dit was de enige zin die ik niet verwrongen uit mijn mond kon krijgen. Het besef wat hij met het andere bedoelde druppelde langzaam in mijn verbijsterde gedachten, maar ik wou er niet aan denken.

'Ik moest eerst mijn levensstijl aanpassen, anders kon ik niet bij je in de buurt komen zonder dat je gillend weg zou rennen. Hoewel je niet ver zou komen.'

Ik slikte moeizaam. 'Levensstijl?'

Hij hief een wenkbrauw op, maar zei niets.

Ik had eindelijk het lef om hem weg te duwen en hij liet me los. Hij viel me op hoe hard en koud zijn lichaam aanvoelde onder mijn handen.

'Als je een vampier bent….Maar je hebt geen last van het zonlicht.'

'Mythe.'

'Spiegelbeeld?'

'Mythe.'

'Wijwater?'

'Mythe.'

'En knoflook? Ik heb gister knoflook gegeten.'

'Onzin en ja dat ruik ik.'

Verontwaardigd kneep ik mijn ogen dicht en hij lachte om mijn reactie. Zijn lachen herinnerde mij eraan dat dit helemaal geen situatie was om beledigd te zijn om iets wat hij zei en plotselinge doodsangst overviel me tegelijkertijd met …

'Bloed?' vroeg ik met een klein stemmetje.

Hij zuchtte en grijnsde een gemene lach. 'Dat is geen mythe.'

Mijn ogen sperden zich open en ik vormde met mijn mond een geluidloze "o".

Hij keek me geringschattend aan. Ik vocht tegen de misselijkheid die naar boven kwam. De bomen om mij heen begonnen te draaien en ik zakte op mijn hurken en stak mijn hoofd tussen mijn benen. Ik wist dat ik hem nu mijn nek open bloot aanbood, maar op dit moment kon ik toch niet vluchten. Ik herinnerde mij hoe hij vaker opeens in mijn gezichtsveld had gestaan hoewel ik kon zweren dat hij een seconde eerder in geen velden en wegen te bekennen was geweest.

Toen ik voorzichtig mijn hoofd ophief zag ik dat hij geluidloos een paar meter verder was gaan staan met zijn rug naar me toe.

Misschien was dit mijn enige kans. Voorzichtig ging ik rechtop staan en liep geluidloos een paar stappen naar achter. Nog keek hij niet op en ik draaide me voorzichtig om. Na een paar meters voorzichtig te hebben gelopen zette ik het op een rennen. Ik was blij dat ik 's ochtends mijn laarzen zonder hakken had aangetrokken. Het rende heel wat gemakkelijker dan de hakken waarop ik normaal liep. Na ongeveer een kilometer te hebben gerend moest ik even stoppen om adem te halen en ik keek oriënterend om me heen. Ik was expres niet naar school gerend. Damian zou daar, als hij achter me aan zou komen, als eerst heen gaan. Maar daardoor wist ik nu niet meer waar ik was.


End file.
